In Plain Sight
by EnsnareTheSenses19
Summary: Takes place post-DH, Snape survives and recovers from Nagini's bite. He is exonerated, but wishes to escape England without anyone noticing. So far it has proven impossible, but perhaps our favourite bushy haired know-it-all will come to the rescue? A story of healing, friendship, growing intimacy and, yes, love. Non-canon, EWE, in addition to Snape, Sirius also survives the war.
1. Chapter 1: Convincing Severus Snape

"Severus Snape, Sinner or Saint? Death Eater or Hero?" The dozenth headline in as many days flashed up at Severus from the Headmistress' desk. Noticing the direction of his gaze, Minerva plucked the paper up and removed it to a drawer of the broad oak desk, behind which she sat.

"Really Severus, that tripe is not even worth looking at. Rita Skeeter is a vulture and always will be," she said, to which he replied, "Indeed."

Minerva sighed. Ever since realizing she had misjudged the brooding Potions Master, who had remained loyal to the Light despite all appearance to the contrary, she had gone out of her way to make amends - as well as seek his forgiveness. Not that Severus Snape knew how to accept such friendship, let alone to forgive. _No,_ Minerva though, _he is still impossible. But I won't give up on him this time. Albus and I may have turned a blind eye when he was young, but he will have a chance at the life he deserves this time around, Merlin help me. I've managed to shield him at Hogwarts since his trial concluded, but I will need to find a better solution and soon._

Severus, who had been tracking his own scowling image on the Prophet's front page, as Minerva moved it from view, missed her momentarily softened expression. This was their third such meeting, and frankly he expected to get no further than they had previously. The situation he found himself in simply could not be helped. At the very least he was not in Azkaban, though having the Trace on him again, as if he were nothing more than an errant school boy, rather than a grown man, did weigh heavily on him.

"Minerva, this is a ludicrous waste of time - yours and mine. You will not manage to smuggle me out of Hogwarts using an Auror guard without attracting the attention of reporters, present or not. All I need is for one dunderheaded Auror to leak information to the press, or elsewhere in the Ministry, and all and sundry will be able to locate me."

"But if Potter- "

"Absolutely not. I have no wish to see…Potter," he sneered. _No_ , seeing Potter rush to his defence at his trial and expose all of his deepest humiliations for the entire Wizarding World to see had been bad enough. He had no desire to be babysat by the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Arse, let alone be in his debt anymore than he already was.

"Well then, what do you suggest Severus?" Minerva asked crisply. "Allow a few of us Order members to help you escape the castle, create a diversion, whatever is necessary for you to slip out-"

"To go where Minerva? Though I have been found not-guilty in Albus' death - which does not imply innocence in the public court of opinion, must I remind you- and escaped Azkaban for my other actions during the war, the Ministry is still tracking my magic through my Mark. I cannot apparate, even through Side-Along, the Floos are monitored more so than ever, and even if I were to take Muggle means, there will be Aurors or reporters at all airports and stations to make what remains of my private life an absolute hell. I will have to stay confined to Spinner's End. At least the wards there were set before the trace was put on me and should remain impenetrable, or here hiding in Hogwarts, which I refuse to do any longer."

Minerva, knowing the man in front of her wished to escape the memories of his tenure as Headmaster in the castle, opened her mouth in reply, but was cut off by a knock at the door and the appearance of a bushy-haired young woman that Severus could have gone the rest of his life without seeing again.

"Hello Professor McG- Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Snape, I'll just wait outside," Hermione said as she made to retract herself from the doorway.

"Nonsense Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "Come in. I was not expecting you so early, so I was still wrapping up with Severus here, but no matter. Perhaps you can share your perspective on the problem we are sifting through," Minerva replied warmly to her favourite student.

"Absolutely, NOT," Severus said. "My private life is no longer up for discussion with every passerby or guest to this office. Least of all _her."_ He noticed from the corner of his eye that the chit did not flinch at his words, and thought that perhaps he really was losing his touch. But then again, not only had she already seen him in his weakest state, bleeding out in the Shrieking Shack, but she had administered the anti-venin and performed the healing charms that saved his life after the battle. It seemed she had become too familiar with him, another development that he did not like in the least. "I think we are done here Minerva. There is no way around the issue. I will simply have to stay in England until…I will simply have to stay. So long as I can obtain what I need through owl order, I will manage. Good night," he said abruptly.

And with that, Severus rose and swept from the room without so much as a glance at his third most hated student. Hermione, sidled out of the way as he billowed past her, regretting again that he did not look at her even once.

Hermione let out a sigh as she watched his retreating back through the doorway. She had counted on him being in McGonagall's office, and had _accidentally-on-purpose_ shown up to her appointment with the new Headmistress early in the hopes of finally speaking to him face to face- the first time, since he had awoken to her covered in his blood and with her lips breathing, murmuring life back into his own. Contrary to his belief, she was already aware of his predicament - McGonagall had relayed to Harry, who had met with the remaining inner circle of Order members (namely herself, McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley and the Weasleys, with Sirius refusing to participate) to discuss options for helping Snape escape the country. Though he was not being sent to Azkaban, his freedom was severely limited and he had the Trace put on him, making leaving the country for a quieter life free of reporters, or even a simple vacation, impossible. Harry, along with Kingsley, had offered to escort him out of the country, but the Interim Minister for Magic, a man removed from both sides of the war and previously unheard of, Marius Oswald, had refused to provide a confidential portkey; citing divided public opinion on whether Snape should be let loose into public as reason against helping the former spy so early in his tenuous tenure. Hermione shook her head and took the now vacated seat opposite her former Head of House.

"You know Professor," she broached, "I have actually been thinking about how to help Professor Snape get out of the country."

"Oh? I have also been trying to come up with an acceptable way Miss Granger- that is, acceptable to Severus- of getting him out of England, but alas it does seem as if the walls are closing in on him. If only Kingsley hadn't lost the vote for Interim Minister, we wouldn't be in this mess. An untraceable portkey could have been immediately arranged. That said, I think Severus will choose to stay in Spinner's End and will put up with the harassment of reporters well enough….but, being unable to use his wand freely, or to protect himself and his privacy is going to be quite a blow once he leaves Hogwarts. He is a private man after all," finished Minerva.

"Yes, he is. Only….perhaps we're going about this the wrong way. We've been trying to come up with an untraceable magical means of helping him. Whether through polyjuice or glamours to get him through a Muggle airport without notice, or illegal portkeys to France, but neither of those options will work now that they Ministry has ordered Dark Marks traceable during magical travel. Not to mention a magical signature being left on him with any spell that would alter his appearance, making him detectable to Aurors at the airports."

"Indeed, that sums up the problem Miss Granger. What do you propose instead?"

"Why don't we hide him in plain sight, through entirely Muggle means? I mean most people hear the name 'Professor Snape' and think of a certain image - billowing robes and long black hair. The man has an easily identifiable persona and that's what they will be looking for, in addition to the Trace. What if we change that?" Hermione concluded, and shook her head at the offer of a biscuit as she laced her fingers together in her lap.

Minerva put down the shortbread tin before replying, "Hmm…that is a possibility. But we've already discussed polyjuice and glamours, and they are both out of the question."

"A muggle disguise, Professor. Actually, a semi-permanent muggle makeover, to be exact. I know the idea sounds silly, but it's so mundane that it might just work and get him through Heathrow. He needs a change of wardrobe, hair colour and style and perhaps he could grow a beard. No one would expect Professor Snape of all people to change his natural appearance so drastically. And if anything, doing so might be a good opportunity for him to leave his past behind and start over. It's never seemed that he really cared for his appearance much, perhaps because of self-esteem issues or to play into the 'greasy bat, Death Eater trope,' and I think it could be healthy for him to have a change. You know, to really take care of himself for once," concluded Hermione, looking up from her lap to gauge McGonagall's reaction.

The older woman's eyes crinkled at the corners as she spoke, "I see you've come to care about him too, Hermione. That pleases me, my dear girl. I know you were always vocal about defending Severus among your friends and I'm glad he can count on your support. I'm not sure I ever thanked you for saving him, now I think about it, even if just so that I could apologize to him afterward. You're right, the man does need a second chance at life, not that the Ministry is making it easy for him to do so. As for your idea, it might just work. You really are still the brightest witch of your age, I see, my dear. I can't believe none of us thought of something so simple ourselves. I suggest you plan out exactly how to change his appearance, bringing your supplies and all. It will be easier to convince Severus of its feasibility that way," Minerva nodded at the girl, finally feeling a load off her chest as she saw a glimmer of hope for the brooding man.

Convince Severus Snape, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Arse!

**A/N: Disclaimer: No money made here. Characters are not mine, though I wish they were. JKR is our Queen!**

 **Thank you to all you lovelies for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! You make a writer's heart happy! Here's Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2:** ** _Arse!_**

The door to the dungeons crashed open as Severus, fuming, made his way into his quarters. Severus stood for a moment in the centre of his sitting room, catching his breath. _This is going to be the rest of my life,_ he thought. _Cooped up behind four walls, like a bloody lab rat. I might as well pickle myself into a jar and live out my days in the storage room,_ he thought bitterly. Removing his outer robe and folding it over the back of an armchair, he pointed his wand at the fire place, watching as it roared to life before he retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler. Taking his drink and sinking into an armchair, he set the glass down with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger of the other.

 _Oh Lily, what have I gotten myself into this time,_ he thought as he shot the firewhiskey back. Wincing from the burn, he poured himself another. And then, another. Forty minutes later, a tingling of his wards and a small knock at the door stayed his hand as it reached for the bottle again. _What the bloody hell does Minerva want now?_ Severus thought, as he put his glass down with an angry thunk, swaying to his feet and marching towards the door.

Throwing the heavy oak door open with a bang, Severus' eyes narrowed, while the young woman-whose-presence-he-had-not-expected-to-suffer-again-in-one-night's eyes widened as she took in his appearance. _Hermione Granger of all people,_ he groaned to himself. In his haste to tell Minerva off, Severus had left his frock coat inside, left his shirt sleeves rolled up and his collar loosened; thereby, exposing both the silvery scars on his jugular and the fading mark on his left arm for the girl to see. Cursing internally, he scowled down at the bushy-haired chit and snarled, "Granger, are you really so insufferable, or simply daft? I made it perfectly clear that you are not welcome in my presence."

Ignoring the jibe, Hermione straightened her shoulders and replied, "May I come in, Professor?"

"No."

She huffed. "Well, I have something of importance to discuss with you and I'd prefer not to do so in the open corridor."

"Perfect. Then, you may leave," he spat and half-turned on his heel, intending to slam the door in her face. But, the brazen girl put her hand on the door to stop him.

"Please Professor, it's important. I wouldn't impose on you otherwise. I have an idea of how to help you," she insisted, her chocolate brown eyes boring holes into him. He sneered down at her, expecting her to shrink back, and while her eyes did falter for a moment, she stood her ground.

"Miss Granger, for your own security, step away from my doorway and remove yourself from my presence," he hissed at her. T _he sooner I get rid of the girl, the better_ , he thought to himself. Severus was feeling the thrum of alcohol in his blood and it was becoming harder and harder to maintain his control of the situation. _Get away from her before-_

"Or what, Professor?" Hermione replied calmly. "You'll keep hiding down here instead of living your life?"

 _Too late._ Fuelled both by her biting words, which seemed to scream 'Coward!' at him, and the alcohol, Severus growled and then pulled her into his quarters. He slammed the door loudly behind her and backed her into it like she was his prey.

She yelped, and he snarled. "You meddling little chit! How dare you stalk down to _my_ quarters and tell _me_ about _myself!"_ He growled, watching with some satisfaction as she shrank a little under his looming form. Severus continued prowling forward until the girl was caught against the heavy oak door, with his hands resting on either side of her shoulders. "Don't you dare," he spat, "presume to know anything about me, or my life, simply because your little _Potter_ has shared my memories with the world. I'm not a kind man, nor a love sick teenager in need of your meddling. I don't need you to _save_ me." At this, he watched her jaw set with satisfaction. _Time to go for the jugular,_ he thought.

"Why are you here anyway?" he continued with a sneer, "I seem to recall the Prophet saying you had a penchant for famous wizards, I just didn't know you had a penchant for older ones, as well?"

At this, her chocolate eyes snapped back up to his and he saw them blaze. Her hair twitched, and she drew herself to her full height — still barely reaching his shoulder while he bent over her like a cage. Her voice shook with anger as she said, "That's what you think this is? That I read a few lines in the Prophet and decided you're a love-sick hero in need of saving? Or perhaps in need of a new brainless groupie?"

Lifting her hands, she pushed hard against his chest and shoved him away from her, transforming herself from his prey and into the prowler, as she stalked towards him. "Let me get something straight with you, _Professor_. I didn't come her ' _to save'_ you. I _DID_ save you, you brooding arse! And I didn't do it because I saw your memories or believed you a romantic hero! I went back because I had once respected you! I went back for you during the ceasefire, after Harry left for Dumbledore's office to use the Pensieve. I went back for you _before_ I knew your truth, _before_ you were branded a hero and _before_ the battle ended!"

His anger momentarily shocked out of him, Severus halted. He had always thought…

"And another thing, _Professor,_ " Hermione continued, now backing him into his own sitting room, towards the coffee table. _"_ When Harry and Ron, and even Sirius for Christ's sake, were calling you names and suspecting you of betrayal, _I_ was the one defending you to them. So don't _you_ dare cheapen my intentions for seeking you out. I have no interest in shagging you _sir_ , I only feel that having sav _ed_ your life, past tense; and, having respected you when few did, that I have a stake in caring for your wellbeing!"

"Miss Granger-" he, feeling ashamed if for nothing more than insinuating she wanted to bed him, started to say.

"I'm not finished! You want to know why I came here? I came because I know how to slip you out of the country, and I know how to do it without any reporter or Auror finding out about it. I was hoping to talk to you like a rational adult, but I suppose that was expecting too much from such a masochistic, self-hating, obtuse man! I suppose you'd rather I just left you there to die, perhaps muttered an Avada myself to kill you faster? Well, let me tell you something, Professor Snape, you are very much alive. And now you'll have to use that legendary bravery to face, not the world, not Harry, not the Wizengamot, but _YOURSELF_ and stop wallowing in self pity so I can help you! _"_

With one last withering glance, Hermione turned on heel and stormed out, leaving Severus feeling terribly wrong footed and inexplicably guilty. The door slammed with her exit and he grabbed his tumbler off the side table to whip it against the fireplace; feeling some release as it shattered into tiny pieces. _Well, at least she won't ever be back now,_ he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if that reassured or disappointed him. _She cannot possibly have come up with a plausible way to get me out of the country…could she? Severus, shut up, you're drunk,_ he scolded himself.

Having pulverized the tumbler, he reached for the bottle too, intending to break it as well, when a loud crack sounded. _What the hell, am I that drunk? I didn't think I'd even thrown the blasted thing yet…_

Turning, he found the source of the noise, a knobbly kneed house elf. _Of course._

"What is it?" Severus drawled, "I did not call for an elf, you may go at once."

"Master Snape, I is Bitzy. Madam Headmistress says to check on you and make sure you is eating and drinking more than firewhiskey sir." The elf had the temerity (though some would call it self-preservation) to look abashed as she relayed this to the dishevelled but still imposing Potions Master.

"The meddling old woman…" Severus huffed to himself. "You may tell your mistress I am just fine, and that she needn't send a house elf after me."

Bitzy shuffled her feet and pulled on an ear, before looking up at Severus uncomfortably — staying where she was.

"Yes…?" Severus intoned. "Whatever the matter is, spit it out."

"Mistress of Hogwarts says Bitzy must bring Master of Potions and Miss Hermione their dinners, even if he is not agreeing sir…"

Severus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose again. _Was this what his life would be like from now on? Being imposed upon by two meddling women and taking orders from house elves?_

"Will Master of Potions be taking his dinner in the sitting room, sir?"

"Silence," he bit out, though without the venom he saved for his students. "Miss Granger is not dining her. She won't be back either. Now go back to the kitchens, your services are not needed. Tell your Mistress that as well."

The elf's ears drooped, but she winked out of his quarters. Severus sunk onto the couch and lay back with the suspicious feeling Bitzy would be sending him a tray to spite his protest.

oooOOOooo

Hermione hugged herself against the cool, late summer air, as she exited the front gates and made her way down to Hogsmeade. She'd originally meant to go back to the Headmistress' office following her meeting with Snape, but in her anger she had made it half way to the front gates before she realized her error. Still fuming, Hermione continued her way towards the Three Broomsticks, where she, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna were planning to grab drinks together that evening. The doorbell chimed as she entered and she stomped her way around the other patrons, finding her friends in a private nook.

"Hermione! We weren't expecting you for another hour!" exclaimed Harry, raising a concerned brow at her flushed face and irate countenance.

She sat down between Ron and Ginny and huffed, "You wouldn't believe what that man accused me of today, I just-"

"Actually, I probably can, since it's Snape" interrupted Ron, before she could finish responding. "I take it, then, the SPEW meeting didn't go as planned?"

"What?" They all asked, equally confused.

"Society for the Protection of Effing Wankers," Ron clarified, chuckling and ducking Harry's hand as he tried to whack him over the head. He did not escape his sister's swift kick to his shin, however. Rolling her eyes, Hermione cast a Muffliato around their table to keep out prying ears.

"Oh honestly, Ronald, give it a rest. I don't care if you've got a childish grudge against the man, he deserves a life."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because, he-" she began.

"Reacted like a wanker, just like I told you he would? Get off it 'Mione, — and don't give me that look, Harry- I know he did all of that for your mum, but he wouldn't have had to if he hadn't been such an arrogant git in the first place. You know?" Ron argued.

"No, Ronald, I don't. From what Harry said about Professor Snape's childhood, the people in his life failed him as a child, it was only natural that his isolation would make him an easy target for Death Eater recruitment."

Ron shrugged. "Well, maybe he was isolated _because_ he was a git. He did call Harry's mum a you-know-what. You can't have expected her to stick around after that, or for any decent people to really" Ron said, raising his hand to call Madam Rosmerta over.

"It's not just that mate," chimed Harry, "He-"

Hermione cancelled the Muffliato as Rosmerta reached their table. Dismissing the way Ron eyed the barmaid's curves when he thought his girlfriend wouldn't notice, she placed an order for a butterbeer and waited as Luna and Ginny ordered cocktails. It wasn't that she was okay with her boyfriend looking at another woman, but his was a childish crush after all, and it wasn't as though Rosmerta was actually interested in him. Therefore, it was nothing she was going to concern herself about, when she had other pressing matters to attend to.

Putting up another Muffliato himself, Harry continued, "Snape was always an insecure kid. It's not like anyone was really kind to him, let alone ever gave him confidence, except for Mum. So, when he called her that word, while he was being humiliated in front of the whole school, I just don't think he meant it. I'm not excusing it, at all mind you - I mean, she's my mum. It's just, the way Sirius and my dad were humiliating Snape just for existing, and in front of the girl he was in love with…I think he just lashed out. He was probably resentful that she was making friends with other people, and sort of drifting away from him. Plus being ganged up on in front of the whole school and needing the girl you liked to defend you - Ow, Gin! — It all boiled over," Harry concluded lamely, rubbing his shin and eyeing his girlfriend warily.

"Apart from the needing-a-girl-to-defend-you part, I think Harry's right," Ginny added. "I think a part of Snape really did believe Muggles were inferior growing up, but he changed his mind because of your Mum, Harry. He just didn't fully let go of those views because of the political climate in Slytherin at the time. So when he was under duress, he was already hurting so much that he lashed out with the worst word he could think of. He obviously didn't really mean it, since he put his life on the line for her."

Harry nodded. "You know, I was a little surprised Mum never forgave him. I mean, obviously it's a despicable thing to say and Voldemort was rising in power so it had people on edge…but people have said as bad or worse to you, Hermione and you still forgive them."

"Yeah, Ron still sitting here with his bollocks in tact is proof," Ginny jibed playfully. Ron rolled his eyes, but angled his shins away from her, as the group fell into contemplative silence.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Neville asked after a pause. I know he's not a nice fellow, but I reckon he's never had a chance to be who he wanted to be without a war looming over his head"

She sighed. "I think…it's a little bit of both. Like I said, he was failed by the adults in his life as a child, both at home and at Hogwarts. It's natural that a child in his position would have self-esteem issues and want to prove himself — after all, he must have learned the Dark Arts in part, because he wanted to be respected. The problem was, he conflated being feared with being respected. He realized his mistake in seeking power when Voldemort started hunting your family down, Harry, and his ability to love won out over his desire to be powerful and feared. But, his own nature — being prickly and quick to anger, not to mention endlessly brooding — is what has kept him in such a state. The people in his early life taught him how to hate himself, but as an adult, he's never taken the onus on himself to learn to stop. He used to use his dark persona as a shield against bullies, now he uses his it as a reason to keep people out who want to help him because he believes he's too dark for redemption. It's like he believes his own caricature of himself."

"Yes, the way a person treats others says a lot about how they treat themselves," agreed Luna.

"Whatever, 'Mione, I still say the bloke's a git. You can't help someone who doesn't want help, just stop while you're ahead. Besides, I don't think most men sit around thinking of how to hate themselves. If anything, he thinks he's a cut above everyone," grumbled Ron, yawning.

Hermione felt a flash of irritation at Ronald's dismissal. "It's not that simple, Ronald!"

Neville and Luna shifted uncomfortably, while Harry and Ginny pointedly looked at Ron to no avail as he said obliviously, "You're just making it complicated Hermione. You'll see it eventually. Anyway, I gotta use the loo, be right back guys."

"Just go, Ronald." Ron's face flickered with annoyance at his girlfriend's curt reply, but he turned and left.

Watching his best mate's back retreat through the crowd, Harry leaned closer to Hermione and asked, "Are you two all right? I mean this is the third argument you've had recently. I thought you two had patched things up after the battle."

Ginny, began tactfully engaging Neville and Luna in conversation to give her and Harry privacy, and Hermione sent her a silent thanks before she replied, "We were, but whenever the topic of Professor Snape comes up, he goes right back to his old self. Perhaps sensitivity and Ronald, just don't mix. I hope it's a phase, though. So long as I don't bring Professor Snape up, or my plans to help him, we get along fine. Actually better than fine," she blushed.

"Okay, didn't need to know that part," Harry cringed, "but I'm glad you two are okay. Hopefully he comes around about Snape, I really can't listen to any more of the dungeon bat insults, — I know, I know, ironic. Actually, I guess now I know how you used to feel at Hogwarts, telling me to respect Snape because I'm having the same issue with Sirius now," Harry laughed, earning a giggle from Hermione.

"Serves you right," she replied playfully, neither of them noticing their red headed friend's return.

"Now, that's how I like seeing my girl, smiling." Ron sidled back into the table next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Harry, taking that as his cue, moved over beside Ginny again and joined the others' conversation.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, before sinking into his familiar warmth. As much as he irritated her, she couldn't deny he was a comfort to have around most of the time. Leaning into his side, she said, "You know, I'd smile more if you weren't such an insensitive arse sometimes, Ronald."

Placing a kiss in her unruly hair, he replied, "I thought about it while I was in the can and I'm sorry, 'Mione. Well, I'm sorry I upset you. I still don't like Snape, and I don't think I ever will, but I'll try not to make it harder on you. I just don't like seeing him make you angry all the time. You don't need to put up with his shite-"

"Ronald-"

"All right, I know, I know. Sorry." He let out a huff of air. "Okay, let me try that again. I hate seeing another bloke upset you, especially _this particular bloke_ since I can't stand the man." When she did not immediately reply, he added, "I love _you,_ though."

 _Arse,_ she thought. _He knows I can't stay mad at him when he says that._

Straightening up, she turned to face him. "You're still an arse, Ronald Weasley -"

"But, I'm _your_ arse? Wait…no, that came out wrong!"

She laughed. "You're still an arse, but I love you too!" she gasped between laughs, as the others turned to catch their conversation.

Neville and Harry shook their heads, smiling and Ginny added, "Lord, the bat must have really worn you down today if you're laughing at arse jokes. Just imagine what people would say: 'Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, my-"

"Arse!" Hermione choked out, dissolving into a fit of giggles against her boyfriend's shoulder.

oooOOOooo


End file.
